Weddings
by CorvusLacrima
Summary: Having a romantic and intimate wedding is every woman's dream, a dream of every woman in Fairy Tail (even Cana). But when your groom and guests are a part of the Fairy Tail Guild, or other guilds, a bride should know that not all weddings are romantic at all. Expect a stripping Best Man, a burning wedding cake and etc. Series of one-shot about the weddings of FT couples.


"Lucy, stop panicking! You'll ruin your hair" Erza scolded the blonde haired mage who was walking back and forth in their dressing room. Lucy stopped and took a deep breath before turning her head to look at Erza.

"But I can't! I feel restless! I don't know what to do!" Lucy cried as she gripped the cloth of her wedding gown. Yes, the Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia is getting married in a few minutes. Erza sighed at her friend. She knows all too well how a bride feels a few minutes before the big event, and she was glad that she was able to pull it off. She and Jellal has been married for almost two years now. It's about time that Natsu and Lucy decided to have their wedding, they have been together for the longest time.

"Relax, Lucy. Everything will be alright. I know exactly how you feel. Just don't let it get through your head, okay?"Erza said as she put her hands on Lucy's bare shoulders. The stellar mage gave Erza a soft smile.

"Y-you're right! I have no reason to be afraid at all! Everything will turn out well… I guess?" Lucy's voice faltered at the end of her statement. She forgot the idea that her groom is the Salamander himself. Nothing will turn out well if Natsu is around. The guy is probably the materialized form of destruction.

Erza laughed at Lucy's expression. She knew all too well what Lucy was thinking about.

"You don't have to worry much about him! I promise that I'll do my best to minimize the casualties he will cause" Erza said and Lucy rolled her eyes. Right, the only thing they can do is minimize the destruction other than preventing it to actually happen.

"Erza, are you sure that you can handle him and the other guys especially in your current condition?" Lucy pointed at Erza's belly. Erza is currently pregnant for 6 months, and as much as she loved having a baby in her, she hated the idea of her not being able to wear the dress she wanted for Lucy's wedding.

Erza waved her hand at Lucy

"There is a reason why they call me the Titania, Lucy. Having a baby inside of me won't stop me from putting those idiots in the right place"

"Oh right. How can I forget that?" Lucy laughed nervously

"Lucy-san!" Lisanna entered the room with a card in her hand. Lucy and Erza turned to look at the youngest Strauss.

"Lisanna, is there something wrong?"

"Actually, I came here to check on you guys if you are finished. You still have to ride the coach to Kardia Cathedral right? You only have 5 minutes left before we leave" Lisanna informed them, and with that, Lucy's eyes widened. She can't believe that she only have 5 minutes left before her big event.

"Hey! You're panicking again!"

"I-I'm not!"

"You know, you actually have 1 minute left, Lucy-san"

"You're not helping at all, Lisanna-san!"

"Damn it, Lucy! Are you going or not?!"

"Of course I'll go!"

"Then we have no time to waste!" And with that, Erza Fernandez dragged the bride to her coach.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Gray frowned as he stood beside Natsu on the altar. Man, his clothes are killing him. Aside from the fact that he's wearing clothes, he hated the tie. The _pink _tie. Why the heck did they choose the color pink for their motif anyway?! Why does the Best Man have to wear a pink tie?! Why the fuck is he the Best Man anyway?!

"Oi, Natsu. Remind me again why am I chosen as your Best Man in your wedding?" Gray scowled at the pink haired groom beside him. Natsu gave him a goofy grin that made Gray's blood boil just by looking at him. It wasn't new for him to see Natsu in his wedding suit while wearing his favourite scarf, but seeing Natsu wear an actual suit is definitely a new sight for him. Both of them wore the same suit, black coat and slacks, the only difference is that Natsu's necktie has a darker shade of pink than his.

"It was a rule that no animals are allowed to have the role of a Best Man in a wedding. So that only means I can't put Happy as my Best Man, that's why I chose you" Natsu grinned

"You are such a dick"

"Say that again, ice princess?!" Natsu said as he started to roll up his sleeves.

"Oi, oi! Seriously, can't you get a grip even in your wedding day, Natsu?" The two mages stopped their bickering as they saw Gajeel take his place beside Gray. Gajeel was a part of Natsu's groomsmen, then again for the same reason that Happy can't be placed in that role.

"You're one to talk, metal face. Anyway, pink suits you, you bastard" Gray grinned and fist-bumped with Natsu. Gajeel frowned at the two mages.

"It doesn't fit me at all. At least I'm wearing something" It was Gajeel's turn to grin when Gray looked down on himself. He was wearing nothing but his blue boxers and the pink tie wrapped on his neck.

"Shit!"

"You'd better not be naked on the ceremony, stripper" Natsu warned and Gray rolled his eyes as he fixed his necktie. He was now wearing the rest of his clothes.

"It's really a wonder on how you manage to wear your clothes in a split second" Gajeel said and Gray smiled proudly at himself.

"That's what you call talent, Gajeel. Not the noise you are making" Gray said and soon enough he was caught in headlock by Gajeel.

"Hey! You guys are leaving me out! Let me join!" Natsu yelled and he was pulled back by Laxus.

"Not this time, brat. You still have a wedding to attend. Lucy will be arriving soon, you'd better not make a fuss before she comes" Laxus said and Natsu nodded.

The groomsmen placed themselves beside Natsu. Gray, Gajeel, Romeo and Elfman was standing there as Natsu waited for his bride.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Lucy was now in front of the doors of the Kardia Cathedral. She stared at the big door in front of her that will soon open for her.

"Mom, Dad, it would be even better if you are here. I know that you are watching me right now" Lucy said to herself. She saw Erza give her a thumbs up as she went inside the small door just beside the main door. Lucy watched her bridesmaids line up in front of her.

"Goodluck Lucy-san" Wendy waved at her before she took her place on the line. Juvia and Evergreen greeted her too before going to the line.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned her head to see Levy Mcgarden, her Maid of Honour.

"Levy!" Lucy smiled as the women shared a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! Really, I am!" Levy smiled at Lucy.

"Thank you! It's still hard to believe that this is really happening. It's like a dream" Lucy said and Levy took Lucy's hands.

"Well, it's a dream come true for you, Lucy" Levy said as she went to her line.

Soon the cathedral's doors opened, and Lucy smiled at herself.

"This is it"

xXxXxXxXx

From the very beginning of the wedding march, Natsu was already awed the moment he laid his eyes on his bride. What did he do to deserve this? He was happy alright, but this was a different feeling. He felt warm, he felt like everything in his life was perfect. He was lucky enough that he was a part of Fairy Tail. That he has a very big family that cares for each other. But he had never been happier to see that he met Lucy. That he found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he found someone that he would give all of his love to.

As the rite went on, he never left his eyes on her. She was beautiful. She was perfect.

"Will you, Natsu Dragneel, take this woman to be your wife?" Natsu looked at the crowd. He saw Gildarts trying to hide his tears with Cana who was secretly teasing her father about it. Makarov was now crying his eyes out with the First Master. Laxus was sitting with Mirajane and their baby boy, the couple were giving the both of them smiles. Erza was wiping a tear from her eye while Jellal wrapped his arm around his wife. The rest of the guild was smiling for them, even the bastards whom he calls his groomsmen was supporting him. He should probably tell them later that he has other reasons of choosing them other than the fact that Happy can't take the role. Some of the other guilds were there. They haven't missed a single wedding since Laxus and Mirajane's wedding. Sting was now crying rivers of tears while hugging Yukino. Rogue was smiling along with the other Sabertooth members. The Trimen and Ichiya was present as well. Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Millianna. Quatro Puppy's Bacchus Groh was present as well, courtesy of Cana Alberona. Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia and Cheria Blendy was there.

"Oh hell yes, I do" Natsu said as put the ring in Lucy's finger. Lucy's was now pooling with tears, she smiled as Natsu put the ring in her finger.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do" she said

"And I shall now call you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride"

Without further ado, Natsu pulled Lucy into a kiss as the whole guild's cheers erupted in the cathedral.

xXxXxXxXx

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"Congrats!"

"Thank you, everyone!"

"Yay! No more Love Rival!"

"Uhh… Thanks, Juvia?"

"Getting married is like a man!"

"You got that right, big guy! Getting married is a man!"

These were only a few of the congratulations the newly wedded couple received after the wedding and they are now headed for the coach Lucy rode in when she was on her way to the Kardia Cathedral. Pink rose petals were thrown at the couple as they ran through the doors of the cathedral.

"Princess is already married! Should I bring more petals, Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy

"You don't have to really… And why the hell are all of you out?!" Lucy screamed as she saw all of her spirits standing there, wearing clothes with something pink on them.

"Lucy-san, even though you are now married, MY LOVE FOR YOU WILL NEVER DIE!" Loke said as he enthusiastically threw petals over Lucy's head, along with Virgo.

"Hey, Missy! You could've chosen a better color than this!" Lucy heard Aquarius yell and Lucy just sighed at the water spirit.

"Pink is actually nice, Aquarius-san" Lucy said, but ended up being glared at by Aquarius.

"Huh?! Just because you got married already, you got the guts to talk back to me?!"

"I don't even know who the master between the two of us is, really" Lucy thought to herself as she watched Aquarius demand a wedding from Scorpio.

"Oi, Lucy!" Lucy heard Natsu call her.

"What?" She answered as she ran to her husband.

"Gray said that we should go to the reception area! Are we going to walk there?!" Natsu asked excitedly and Lucy laughed at her husband, before she stopped and remembered one thing she had forgotten.

"Hey, lovebirds! Time to ride your wedding coach!" Gray smirked as he opened the door, gesturing the both of them to go inside. Natsu smiled at Lucy and took her hand.

"Wait- Natsu! You have motio-" Lucy was cut off when she was dragged by Natsu.

"Oi Gray! You are naked again!" Natsu said as he jumped inside the coach, along with Lucy.

"I actually don't care this time" Gray smirked, much to Natsu's confusion.

"Hey, doesn't Natsu have motion sickness?" Mirajane wondered aloud as she watched Natsu wave at the crowd.

"He seems alright with it. Let him be" Laxus smirked and Mirajane knows her husband too well.

"I know that smile. You are already the Guild's Master and you haven't changed that side of you" Mirajane said and Laxus put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's entertaining, okay? I know that you wouldn't even lift a finger to avoid it either. Let's just watch it together with this little rascal" Laxus played with his child's blonde hair.

"Oi! Natsu!" Erza started, but then burst out of laughter when the carriage began to move. Natsu who was waving happily earlier turned blue and everyone knew that his motion sickness kicked in.

"L-lucy… I-I c-can't take this any- " Natsu threw up

"NATSU!" Lucy's scream was heard as their coach went further and further away from the cathedral.


End file.
